Reunited
by Ghostpokemonrule
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys Left 16 Years And Come To Fight Or Just To Be Close To The Powerpuff Girls...First Story Ever So Bare With Me please : More Chapters Well Be Available for more info on my next chapter look up /pages/Lill-D/265748620209731?ref tn tnmn
1. Reunited

******Hey Guys I might not be good with this so bare with me its my very first story so ya HOPE U ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

**(Normal POV)**

Its been years since the last time the the Rowdyruff Boys appeared and crime has been very low.

****Flashback****

_"Hey girls" said Brick with a smirk_

_"What! do you want to fight is that it" yelled Blossom_

_"Nahh we just wanted to say our goodbyes to you girls" explained Butch _

_"You guys are leaving please your just going to go wreck another town 'cause your tired of your butts getting kicked" i said with a grin_

_"Nope wrong again we just got sick and tired of Townsville, but we will be back and stronger" replied butch_

_Bubbles was completely shocked that she didn't say a single word not to mention she didn't _

_noticed when Blossom smacked her on the head to get her attention._

"_Ya any ways we should go now Blossom I hope you wont lose your touch when I'm back" said _

_Brick with a grin._

"_I would never lose my touch to you guys" implied Blossom _

_Brick just smirked and flew off with the others following._

_**_**Flashback ends****

**(Blossom POV)**

I laid backwards facing the window to see if anything caught my attention. I decided to take a nap but I couldn't because through the window I saw a dark red streak it looked to familiar, 'can it be' no it couldn't be Bricks streak of red he hasn't been here in 16 years. My heart was pounding loud I waited for this day to come but I knew I wouldn't keep my hopes up. "Brick" I said softly.

**(Bubbles POV)**

"LALALALA" I sang peacefully the park was the only place were I wasn't said.

'sigh' the sky looks so blue just….just like his eyes I couldn't help it the sky looked like a shade of blue and dark blue like him. I had to admit I always had a crush on him since we were kids but when he left I stared to feel that I loved him more everyday.

"What the" I whispered as I saw a boy my age near the woods it was a guy with dirty blond hair dark blue eyes and a black sweater with blue converse and blue jeans. 'he looks just like Boomer it can't be' but the he disappeared 'I must be dreaming' I thought.

**(Buttercup POV)**

I walked inside the forest because I would always like to sit on my favorite tree.

"Well hello there" said a random guy my age, his hair was black and spiky he wore a green shirt and black jeans and green converse.

"Who are you I have never seen you around here, if your looking for trouble you'll regret it" I said with a smirk.

"Might feisty are we Buttercup" he grind who was this creep I mean sure he was attractive but still.

"How do you know me and you have no right to call me feisty if you don't know me" I yelled.

"Buttercup you honestly don't remember your own counterpart." He said. My mouth fell open I couldn't believe it, 'Butch'.

"Butch what are you doing here" I said.

"To come back and see you obviously." Said Butch. My face flushed red I couldn't believe it that he came back to see me. 'stop blushing' I thought to my self.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing your happy to see me too" smirked Butch

"Well I'm just a little shock you came back and please I doubt you came back to see me you just want to finish me off " I explained

"well part of it is true it would be a pleasure to see how strong you have gotten but I also wanted to see u too sweat cheeks" grinned Butch. I couldn't help but blush.

"On I have gotten strong and Two don't call me sweet cheeks" I smirked

"Fine well see catch you around Buttercup" He grinned then pecked my cheek and flew off. I couldn't help but blush red I looked like a tomato.


	2. Seeing you once again

**Chapter 2: Seeing you once again**

**(Blossom POV)**

"Professor I'll be back" I said but he didn't pay attention, I couldn't help myself but I needed to know if it was Brick . I knew were that streak ended…..there but this can't be an ally?

"I wasted my time flying over here to end up in a closed ally I'm out of here"I said

"Aww how sweet came to see me" said a figure in the corner. He had red long spiky hair and blood red eyes and was about my age. He had a red shirt and black jeans and red converse.

"who are you anyways" I replied have to admit he was 'hot' I thought

"I'm alittle hurt that you don't remember because I never forgot you Blossom" he said with a smirk.

"Well if you don't tell me I'll never know will I" I grinned

"shame I don't think I should tell you" he said

"you better tell me or I'll burn you" I said angrily

"now that's the Blossom I know and love" he replied. I blushed so badly I could be a red crayon

" alright I have had enough of this game tell me who you are right know!"

"alright….it's me your counterpart and soon to be lover of fighting Brick" he smirked

I totally was shocked it was actually him 'I'm not imagining this' its him

"It really is you I thought you went to live in another town" I said in happyish voice

"Well I did but I went to live in the closest town to Townsville and keep an eye on you" he said with a wink . I still can't believe I never noticed he was always watching me

"I can't wait to see if you can beat me" he said

"well just see how hard your trainings paid off 'cause you can't hurt me" I said in tough voice. He leaned closer to me that I couldn't move because I ran into the wall our noses were touching I had a slight blush in my face.

"are you sure about that…do you really have the courage to battle me after what I'm going to do" he said with a grin. I didn't get what he meant by that but I could feel he's breath it was really warm

"and what are you going to do"

"this…." He pulled me into a kiss and wrapped one of his arms around my waste and the other cupped my cheek. Once our lips connected I couldn't resist kissing back in a passionate way. I loved being in his warmth and the kiss felt like forever. When we finally pulled apart my face flushed he just looked at me and smiled.

"man I've been waiting to do that for so long" he smirked

"what do you mean" I said my face still felt warm.

"nothing hope your ready for our fight I won't go easy on you because I kissed you hope you won't either" he grinned

"n n no… I wont ima beat you once and for all" I said with a grin.

"well see anyways see you later Blossom" I couldn't believe what had happened just now but I knew one thing if my sisters found out they would hate me for sure.

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

I could of sworn that was Boomer I saw.

"must be all this candy I ate early that its making me get illusions" I said to my self

"really a sugar rush nice one Bubbles" I bounced when I saw that same figure I thought was Boomer

"what are you talking about" I said

"oh nothing just over heard you talking to your self that's all" said the guy

"really are you sure you weren't stalking me" I said in a weird tone.

"I don't know maybe" he said with a grin

"you're a creep if your stalking me" I said

"who said I was a creep" he smirked

"you and who are you anyways you look very familiar" I said

"and your right im very familiar I can't believe you don't recognize me" he said

"well maybe if you tell me I we wont be playing the guessing who am I game" I said in an angry tone.' he's hot' stop it Bubbles don't think that you only love Boomer

"alright don't need to get pissed off its me Boomer" he smirked.

I couldn't believe its Boomer I felt happy that I'm about to do something my sisters will hate. I hugged Boomer…his face was shocked but returned the hug. When we pulled apart my face just flushed when he grinned.

"well what do I earn the honor of your hug" said Boomer

"just so long that I've seen you I so longed to give you that hug when you were going to leave" I said in an shy tone.

"well why didn't you just hugged me when I was going to leave" he replied.

"I couldn't because I was shocked that you were going to leave and I didn't want to show my embrace in front of my sisters" I said I couldn't stop smiling when I was with him. "and why did you come back is it because you still want to fight us 'cause if it is u won't hold back" I said in a tough voice

"you are right and who cares what your sisters think and I hope you wont hold when we have our fight any ways I have to leave I'll see you around" he replied. "before you leave…" I gave him another hug and kissed his cheek and flew away with a smile I looked back he was shocked and then left with a grin.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop thinking about Butch but I also can't stop touching my cheek that he kissed I should have told him what I felt but I couldn't I plan on doing it when we have our battle which I look forward.

"I miss you" I whispered

"who do you miss Buttercup" said blossom eye balling me. I went blank.

"no one just like that song miss you hehe" I replied in a terrible tone

"what song"she said

Its just a song and were did you go hmmmm… your face is red like your blanket"I said with a grin. She flushed when I said that that she went really nervous

"what are you talking bout nothing is wrong I'm going to go see what the professor is doing" she replied nervously I just began to laugh.

_second chapter poster hope you like it follow and revie w ^^ loves you and for more info bout new chapters and suggestion you can find me on facebook as lill pages/Lill-D/265748620209731 _


	3. Training Part 1

**Chapter 3:Training Part 1**

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

The girls were training to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys and test out their new super powers. Blossom learned to throw fire balls, Bubbles learned to control water and uses it to throw huge water pulse from her hands by clapping, Buttercup learned to control lightning and telekinesis.

**(BUBBLES P.O.V)**

"this is so tiring throwing water pulses its more easier to throw water" I said exhausted.

"well we have to train to beat the Rowdyruff Boys" said Blossom

"but I'm tired…hey were's Buttercup" I said in a confused tone.

"she's probably in her private training room" she replied using her fingers.

"oh" I said to my self I wonder what Boomer is doing if he's even training to beat me. I thought to myself. I missed him especially when we hugged. I smiled.

**(Buttercup P.O.V)**

I sat there quite concentrating on my telekinesis. 'its tiring moving objects around' I thought to my self…'Butch'. I opened my eyes and everything that was floating dropped instantly.

"Buttercup you okay in there" said a worried Blossom

"I'm fine just lost my concentration" I said. He just had to come back…I threw a huge ball of lightning at my old punching bag.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE FEELINGS FORYOU" I whispered angrily to myself. I know I"ll beat him and prove who is more stronger since what we talked about long ago.

***FLASHBACK***

"Buttercup before I leave…" I cut him off before he could say anything

"WHAT THAT YOUR LEAVING FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG"

"no just wanted to tell you when I return you better be as feisty and stronger as ever 'cause I wouldn't like all that training wasted" he said

"oh you will and more powerful you better not go weak on me: I ginned

"oh really we will settle this when I return then you'll just have to run and hide" he said sort of angry and happy.

"well just see…" I stopped when he peaked my cheek. I just stood their shocked.

"I'll see you when I'm back" said Butch and flew away.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I shook that thought out of my head

"no I wont let my guard down I will beat him once and for all. I left my training to go see how my sister's training is going. I can see Blossom working her butt off on that new move of hers and Bubbles exhausted by hers.

**(BLOSSOM P.O.V)**

I saw Buttercup leave her training room pretty pissed yet tired.

"Buttercup were you going" I said

"Going to take a bath and relax from training" she said

"well have fun I guess" I replied

"alright" she said with an annoyed tone she flew out the door really fast. Wonder whats wrong. 'so tired" I thought to myself so I stopped training

I noticed Bubbles too stopped training too 'sigh' I wonder what how though they trained over these years I knew he got tough and got mussels but his stragedy was it still the same I thought for a long time. I went outside and sat on the bench the breeze was fresh as it ran up my legs though my pink shorts "such a nice day" I said

I wonder how tough they'll be in two days


	4. Training Part 2

**Chapter 4: Training Part 2**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The Rowdyruff Boys were training to win against the powerpuff girls, Boomer practiced his super speed and ice beam, Brick was practicing his heat vision and also heat pulse, Butch was practicing his super strength and teleportation, but in each one of them they felt that they didn't want to fight the girls.

**(Butch P.O.V)**

I was having fun teleporting to each bag and use my super strength on each bag but I kinda wanted to scar my brother.

I teleported to Bommer "boo" I said

"AHH! Butch" he shot an ice at me but I teleported out and he chased me with his super speed but couldn't catch.

"hahaha can't find me" I laughed

"Oh ya will just see bout that" he said unaware I was on top of him

"hey" I said

"GRRRR…" he hesitated and tackled me

"Bro get off okay I'm done" I said with a grin

"You better" he replied

"It was getting old anyways" I smirked

"whatever" Boomer left the room. I just sat down and drake some soda 'I want to see you Buttercup' I thought to my self I love her because she's the only one who can understand me not like those other girls from where I came from she is tough like me and she is very feisty and very attracted. I don't want to fight her but I don't know 'bout my brothers but I do want to know how tough she is and when the fight is over I'll tell her how I feel.

"What are you thinking of with that face your creeping me out man" said Brick

"nothing do you think the girls are going to be tough" I told Brick

"I don't know but if they are then that will be a challenge I'm willing to face and see Bloss.." he stopped

"what" I said

"nothing" replied

"you were going to say Blossom weren't" I grinned

"heck no you must be hearing things and I don't answer to know one" said an angry Brick

"alright then" I smirked and started laughing at Brick when he left.

**(Brick P.O.V)**

'that was a close won I'm so stupid about to say Blossom' its weird that Butch didn't get mad about almost saying Blossom but who cares all I care is seeing her and fighting her I want to know if she the same one I left behind 16 years ago although she's very beautiful it would be a shame to hurt and damage her little pretty face. When we kissed I felt something wired that I never felt her lips were so soft but I know what it is. I love Blossom. It wouldn't be bad seeing her and I'm not that stupid to not notice that my brother have a thing for their counterparts.

"Boomer what are you doing" I said in a weird tone

"nothing just running" he said

"in circles your supposed to be training not running around in circles like a lunatic" I said

"hey whats so bad about running around in circles" he said

"everything is that how you going to fight running around in circles it would be okay running around in circles around the town but in one spot" I said

"whatever Brick I'm doing this for fun" he replied

"that doesn't look like fun that looks like head ace and dizziness which what your going to get if you keep that up and it wont be my problem"

"so you know what I'm going to steal some candy"

"whatever just go to another town you don't want to alarm the girls yet just for some candy and be defeated" I said

" fine I'll go to Cityville" he replied

"good" I replied but he left really fast

**(Boomer P.O.V)**

I flew out of the house to go steal some candy and I really didn't want to argue about how I was running around in circles. I mostly flew around town twice since I couldn't do it during in the house and finally arrived at Cityville and entered the candy shop there was a random guy their.

"hello what would you like"

"everything give me all the candy right now" I yelled

the guy immediately got all the candy the had he was shivering I laughed so hard I left the candy shop I could her the cops are coming so I used my ice breath on the road and flew up in the air and all the cops cars slid threw the floor. I was laughing so had they could have heard so I left Cityville and entered Townsville as I headed toward Townsville I saw the girls fighting a monster they were really thought.

" I never knew Bubbles could be so strong " I said as I watched from the sky eating some of the candy. The monster grabbed Blossom and Buttercup and Bubbles but she managed to get out excepted for her sisters who are almost out.

"AHHH!" screamed Bubbles as the monster smashed her to a wall and she fell to the ground. I felt anger coming inside me. "no one hits my Bubbles" I screamed. I used ice beam on the monster and used my super speed and grabbed the monster and threw him away luckily the girls didn't see because I was using super speed so they couldn't tell it was me. I flew and kissed Bubbles lip and flew away using super speed and observed from the building still eating my candy.

"Bubbles you okay" said her sisters

"ya but I felt someone kiss my lip" she said

"WHAT!" said Blossom and Buttercup. I grinned they'll never who it was because they couldn't even see me.

"better go back" I whispered. I flew back to the house Butch just got out of the shower and Brick was watching TV.

"were you been with the candy man give me some" Said Brick and took 20 pieces of candy and Butch took 15 and the rest for me.

"no were" I said with a smirk and headed for my room remembering bubbles soft lips even though it was a fast kiss.


	5. The Plan To Fight For Love

**Hey Guys sorry I took forever but I was very busy anyways this chapter is going to be short and its Butch And Buttercup Sorry Promise next chapter will be Brick And Blossom then Bubbles And Boomer hehehe just trying to keep it separate sorry lol any was R&R ;P **

**Chapter 5: The Plan To Fight For Love**

***An hour ago Flashback* Buttercup was doing her usual scan of the city un till some one pinned her to tree and she realized it was Butch smirking at her. Buttercup kick him were there is no tomorrow before he could say anything and he groaned and I took my chance and punched him. He got up and punched and kicked Butter cup to a near by peaceful park at least that's what it used to be.*End Of Flash back***

(**Buttercup P.O.V)**

"Crap" I said furiously as I got up from the once calm park

"whats wrong Butterbutt ran out of ways to punch me or are you just plain giving up" said butch with a smirk. Gosh how that's smirk is getting on my nerves but I will not lose to him.

"Wouldn't you like that but unlike some people I happened to be able to kick your ass" I yelled as I charged to a Butch doing his crapy victory dance and were now rolling trying to pin each other down, until finally I was to pin Butch to the ground and I was on top of him.

"any last words" I said casually waiting for one of his famous smirks.

"just one" said Butch with a grin. 'What why is he grinning but I have to admit he looked good when he did.

"You got some nice breast mind telling me are you a C-cup or a D-cup" he said with a famous smirk. I went really pale after that. Really he has been staring at my breast this whole time 'Oh he's going to get it now' with that I punched him in the face and flew away embarrassed I can feel my cheeks burning great why did does this happen to me I don't blush ahhhhhh!' I got home and just went to sleep thinking about Butch.

**(Butch P.O.V)**

I couldn't stop laughing at what told Buttercup her face was priceless.

But I couldn't help my self they were just there but now my face is actually hurting.

"Great now what to do" I said.

"you can always cuddle with me" said a familiar annoying voice. It was princess great can I ever have any peace from this chick.

"no I wont princess and nor will I ever kiss or cuddle with you" I said and she just pouted.

"Come on Butch don't tell me you don't like what you see, don't you just want to kiss me" she said trying to kiss me

"no I'd rather kiss a someone than you" I replied she just got really red of anger.

"Whattttttt You mean you would kiss Buttercup if she would ask I saw what you told her what's wrong with you she is a ugly tomboy" she yelled in my face. Okay now that just pissed me off.

"Listen her moron Buttercup is much more women and she isn't fake like you and she is the hottest person I have ever seen so if ever insult her again be aware that you'll be in the hospital for more than a month" I yelled at her. She just cried and ran away finally she so annoying. I wanted too see Buttercup again but I have a plan to win her love and I'll know it wont fail. I just smirked very big and I didn't bother to do my victory dance since Buttercup wasn't her to see it.

"Be aware Buttercup you will be falling for me soon. I smiled at that.

**Thanks guys I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. R&R follow me on Facebook  pages/Lill-D/265748620209731?ref=hl :DDD**


	6. Authors Note Update

**Authors note:**

**Sorry guys but I wont be posting in a while because of my finals got to study **** sorry but ill get back to ass soon as I can next up well be red promis it will probly be updated on Sunday for sure ;) so ya sorry but ill update soon when finals are over **


	7. Reds

**Hey Guys sorrrryyyyy for updating so late but my internet stop working for a weird reason xO and I couldn't update and really would hate having to write my story on my iphone it difficult lol but ya and I took even more longer cause I painted my room XD what now lol ya so it took forever taking thing out and painting and putting back everything that I forgot to connect the computer like an idiot **** but ya it lime green with a forest green outline ;) yes that's write I went there lol since u problem won't read this you'll just want me to get the story lol so HERE GOES….**

**REDS**

**(Brick P.O.V)**

Damm how hard is it to find a red head with pink eyes, oh yea difficult because it like she never goes out unless there is trouble or school.

'sigh' sometimes I wonder why I always end up in this park well its better than were Boomer goes. I mean seriously wants up with him going to the art museum it's a waste of time. I was sitting under this tree for about an hour till I decide to take a nap. ~20MINS LATER~

"What are you doing sleeping under a tree" she said. I looked up to see nun other than my counterpart Blossom.

"well I was taking a nap" I replied. She just gave me a weird look but it kinda freaked me out alittle.

"do you mind if I join you" she said

"sure why not" I replied with a grin

"thanks by the way can I ask you something? Its been bugging me for a while" she replied in a shy tone. 'I wonder what's bugging her'

"eh why not" I smirked

"Why did you kiss me that day in the alley" she asked with a blush.' Oh great now what am I going to tell her crap I'm stuck. think brick your smart'

"uh, I don't know I just felt like kissing you" I said. 'wow smooth I can't believe I

said that now she'll no I like her'. She just looked at the sky the blush hasn't gone

away I kind of think it's cute how she tries to look away when she blushes. Well

never thought I could actually fall for someone especially if it's my counterpart

who im supposed to destroy maybe because how innocent and nice and caring

person she is made me like her a lot. But if I do start to fall for her even more I will

have to face my brothers. Don't get me wrong don't think I haven't notice that my

brothers feel something for their counterparts but they'll never admit it to me. I

snapped out of my thought when I felt someone grip my hand and I looked up to

see blossom holding my hand.

"really but it doesn't make sense I thought you hated me then you and your brothers just disappear for 16 years and come back then you just kiss me its kind of confusing you know" she says. I don't blame her I don't know what got into me one day I'm like ill kill her and get my revenge and the next I'm kissing her in an ally.

"well I really don't know why I did it I just saw you right there and I was tempted just to kiss you so I did" I said. Great now I have no control over my voice and just made it obvious.

"so you just did cause you wanted to and nothing more" she said in a sorta sad tone great what do I say.

"not really I I like you " I said. Crap I stuttered I hate how I can't control my mouth. I mentally kicked myself in the head. I saw Blossom blushed but looked away really fast. I like I said before she looks cute when she blushes.

"welle I I like you too Brick and a lot and I have felt this way since the day you left" she said in a sly tone. Great now I'm blushing.

**Blossom P.O.V**

OMG first Brick confesses that he likes me and now I just reviled it to him how

much I like him. I feel so angry with myself for telling him I just want to slap me.

My thoughts were interrupted once I felt a pair of buff arms embrace me I turn to

look at Brick. I couldn't help but blush and hug him back.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" he said omg I feel so giddy now oh great I'm turning into a bubble xO

"…" great I can't even speak

"you know since I left I couldn't get you out of my head I trained so hard that

during the process I sorta just looked at you in a different perspective" I can't

believe he just told me that

"…" oh my gosh still can't get any words out of my mouth curse this mouth and

Being an able to let words free.

"eventually I came back a few time to see you that I couldn't help but stare at

You became that I lost it and eventually I didn't care that I fell for my enemy" he

replied. Okay I think that my face might be mistaken by his red cap 'cause we are

like identical twins.

"well I I can also…" I got cut off by a pair of warm like lips omg he's kissing me I

Stood there completely shock but I realized I'm not doing anything and wrapped

my arms around his neck and kissed back this feels so write. Brick brought to his

lap and deepened the kiss. After 5 minutes of making out with pulled back for the

lack of oxegen.

"I love you Blossom" he simply said

"I love you too Brick" I replied and with that we kissed again.

**WOO I finished sorry for the hold up I had too make this interesting so up next blues Ill try to update soon so don't worry I hope you like follow and review if you like if not then leave lol xp SEEEEEE YAAAA! X3. Follow my instagram if you want lilly_loves_rock ;)**


	8. Blues

**Helloooo Peeps lmfao xD okay this is the blues aka BubblesxBoomer for you people who still dont know any ways here the chapter AND NO I DONT OWN THE POWERPUF GIRLS ONLY THE PLOT DX laterrrrr!**

**Blues**

**(No Ones POV)**

Bubbles was walking along the beach minding her own buisness when she spotted a ice cream parlor just a few block from where she was. Mean while Boomer was has been watching Bubbles to reavle that he likes her and that they should go out.

**(Bubbles POV)**

'ICE CREAM' i mentally screamed what can i say i havent had any ice cream in like a month so im craving for some :P

"hi sir can i you know have some wild N' reckless please"(**REAL ICE CREAM BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVE BEEN TO BASKEN ROBINS :P YUMM) **

"yes you may that would be 2.50 $ please" he said. I paid the guy and said thank you and left eating my ice cream. "so good" i said to my self as i kept eating i felt like someone was watching me but i shrugged it off. As i almost finished my ice cream i stared at the dark ocean blue ice cream swirl it reminded me of boomer yes i know bad guy right but i have to grown feelings for him possibly love but i don't know. All i know is that my sisters would through a fit mostly Buttercup but im not a total air head to not know that they feel the same way i do towards boomer but instead to their counterparts. I finished my ice cream and sat on the sand just staring at the ocean its so beautiful and peaceful before i realized that the sun has begun to go down i felt a hand on my shoulders I turned around and froze at who i saw.

"Hey Bubbles" He said with a grin

"B-boomer what a-are you doing h-here" i stuttered

**(Boomer POV)**

"well actually i wanted to see you alone" i said she stiffened when i sat down next to here

"im not going to hurt you Bubbles i just wanted to talk and ask you something" i said but i started to blush. wow that one time i have to blush -.- but i can tell she relaxed.

"ok what did you wanna talk about"

"i wanted to talk about something i have been wanting to tell you so please dont laugh or kill me" i said with a blush she started giggling she has such a cute giggle.

"okay i promise i wont laugh or kill you" she smilied

"okay ummmm.. bubbles i like you alot i actually liked you since before i left i never actually want to fight you but back then my bros would have beat me up for it so ya" i was blushing by now i looked at bubbles she started blushing but looked away 'shes cute when she blushes'

"..."

"its okay if you dont like me i just wante..."i was cut off by a kiss omg she's kissing me i stiffened at first but soon relaxed and started kissing back it was simple at first then it turned into a make out but we parted because we needed air -.-t .

"i like you to alot since i have known you" she said blushing

"really" she nodded i hugged her

"so what do you saw will you be my girlfriend" i said smiling

"YES YES i will" she hugged me kissed me all over my face im probably super red by now cause she started giggling but i silenced her with a kiss. Im so lucky to have her here with me.

**well what you think sorry for it being short any was follow and review what should happen next i need ideas xO. THanks love ya -cool N' spicy- ;)**


End file.
